Love, Betrayal and Truth
by FallenAngelBelle17
Summary: Three lives...full of secrets and heartbreak. Yet it all appears perfect to those unknowing. Is it true that wealth and status brings happiness? It's only a matter of time before it all comes out...


**Love, Betrayal and Truth**

_1 _

_This small chapter was inspired by Downton Abbey. I loved how each member of the house had their own secrets, and the whole style of the era. This is sort of a quick sketch of an idea, it's not perfect, I'll admit. But I'd appreciate some comments of if I should continue. Thankyouuu!_

Evelyn Manson stared at herself in the mirror and wiped away the tears sliding down her cheek. She regained her composure and put on a false smile which was a task she was used to now. She took one look at herself noticing how her eyes were full of hidden sorrow before turning to her dressing table and grabbing her purse. At that moment there was a knock on her door, 'Come in', she called. It was Gabby, her maid. 'Sorry Miss, but Mr. Harroway is waiting for you in the hall.' Evelyn's heart leaped but dipped at the same time. 'Thank you Gabby, I'll be there in just a minute.' Gabby nodded and left the room. Evelyn sighed to herself and took a deep breath. She didn't want to face him but knew that she had to. Truthfully, she _wanted_ to which she hated herself for. She held her head high and walked out of her room across the landing and down the grand stairs to see her husband waiting for her. He half-smiled as he reached for her hand, 'Ah, Mrs Harroway, looking as beautiful as ever.' Evelyn turned to look at Elias dressed smartly in his suit, he looked breathtakingly handsome as usual; his dark hair contrasting with his pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Sometimes she thought it was worth the pain. He took her arm and put it through his, as he did so, Evelyn gasped in pain at where he touched her arm. Elias froze and stared at her with a touch of hurt and grief in his eyes. Evelyn stared back feeling the urge to sob and never stop. He lifted the sleeve of her gown and looked at the blue bruises forming in the crook of her arm. He winced and his blue eyes turned to her green eyes. He then stroked the bruises ever so gently and whispered wavering slightly as he said, 'I'm so sorry Evelyn. I don't know what's got into me. I..I wish...' Evelyn's heart ached. She stroked his face, 'It's nothing really...' Elias held her hand and squeezed gently. 'I love you Evelyn... so much.I'm truly sorry.' 'And I love you too.' _So so much. _She then thought annoyed. _Why I am always so forgiving? _Her gaze turned to him and she noticed how he looked like an angel, a fallen angel, one who could be so intense and loving but cruel and nasty at the same time. Elias' gaze met hers and she could tell in his intense eyes that he really truly loved her. And at that moment she knew why she was so forgiving.

Maya Knight looked across the extravagant dining table to where Elijah Manson sat and smiled when she saw him sneakily wink at her. 'Goodness, why is it that Evelyn and Mr. Harroway are the always late ones to arrive? It better not be some new fashion that the youth are into', Lady Manson complained from the other side of the dining table. Maya looked at Elijah who was rolling his eyes and mimicking his mother, she resisted the urge to laugh. _Goodness, he could be so childish sometimes_, she thought. But that was what she loved about her fiance. He was never serious. Only when he telling Maya how much he loved her. Maya loved how he was a breath of fresh air, so different from the other Mansons. 'I'm sure they'll be with us soon Lady Manson', Maya said. Lady Manson turned to Maya and smiled.'Gosh I almost forgot you were with us Miss Knight, you've been awfully quiet today, is something wrong?' And suddenly Maya was painfully reminded of what today was, what today meant for Maya years ago. She winced and muttered feebly. 'No Lady Manson, nothing is wrong. Thank you for the concern.' Elijah looked quickly to Maya with worry, then turned to his mother with annoyance. 'God Mother, sometimes it's best if you'd mind your own business.' Lady Manson drew an intake of breath, 'Control your tone Elijah, I will not be insulted like that.' Elijah looked furious but that evaporated when he looked at Maya. She looked so hurt, he wished there was something he could do. But he knew he couldn't but only be there for her.

Isabella Manson looked at Maya who was sat beside her and beneath the table grabbed her hand and squeezed it to let her know she was there for her. Maya told her everything; he secrets and thoughts. There were like sisters and best friends. At that moment, the huge doors swung open and in came Evelyn and Elias, arm in arm. _They look so perfect together_, thought Isabella. With Evelyn's thick long black hair and light green eyes and Elias' dark hair and blue eyes, they looked like something out of a fairytale. They both sat on the two empty seats across from her. 'Sorry for arriving late, Lord Manson'. Elias said to Isabella's father. 'Please don't make a habit of it.' Lord Manson said.

'We won't, sir.' Food was served on Lady Manson's finest china. While everyone talked, Isabella got lost deep in thought. Today she got herself into a bit of bother that resulted in her mother lecturing her that if she wasn't to get her priorities sorted out and act like an elegant woman, no-one would ask for her hand in marriage. But what happened today wasn't her fault she was only doing what was right. That Mr. Higgins was a foul old fellow so he deserved it. Isabella, in the afternoon, wandered off into the local village town bored out of her wits and noticed a young beggar boy begging Mr. Higgins to have an apple of his stall. When Isabella went closer to investigate, she noticed the apple was half rotted and Mr. Higgins was going to throw it away anyway. So she went to the boys defence but no... Mr. Higgins wasn't having any of it. So Isabella threw him some expletives telling him where to stuff his apples, grabbed a bunch, gave some to the boy and threw the rest at Mr. Higgins. Who then chased her all the way back to her manor. Fortunately she was faster so she slammed the front doors and gates shut so he couldn't get near to the entrance. Her mother heard the commotion which resulted in the lecture. Isabella furious, ran to her bedroom. Okay she was 17 and should be really thinking about marriage but she just wasn't ready yet, she didn't know if it was that she just hadn't seen anyone nice enough or that she was just too different from the wealthy boys who were too unadventurous and too dull for her. However when she looked at Maya and Elijah and how blissful they were, she did have a longing to have the same thing.


End file.
